Ceiling fans are very popular for facilitating air circulation in homes and businesses. As a result, various manufacturers construct and market ceiling fans to the public. Many of these manufacturers design their own models and subsequently, fan blades are constructed in a plurality of lengths, rotors are available in a variety of diameters, and the mounts are manufactured to join fan blades to specific rotors. Unfortunately, it is an all too common occurrence that the mount is damaged either through stresses caused by repeated start-ups of the rotor or by the fan blade coming in contact with another object and causing bending or breaking of the fan blade mount. In order to replace a broken fan blade mount, it was necessary to contact the manufacturer of the fan to order replacement parts. However, the manufacturer may no longer be in business or as is more often the case is not manufacturing that particular model and their new fan blade mounts are no longer compatible with the older model. Even if the new mounts are available, it may take several weeks to receive them.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a universal fan blade mount which can attach a fan blade to any conventional rotor, regardless of the spacing of the attachment holes on the rotor.
OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The primary object of the disclosed invention is to provide a fan blade mount which can be attached to any conventional rotor regardless of the spacing between the rotor mounting holes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fan blade mount which is economical to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fan blade mount which can be used as a replacement part on all varieties of ceiling fans.
In summary, therefore, this invention is directed to a fan blade mount for a ceiling fan. The mount includes a fan blade attaching flange at one end and a rotor attaching flange at its other end. The rotor attaching flange is formed into an arcuate shape and includes an arcuate slot for connecting the flange to the rotor.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent in view of the following description and drawings of the above described invention .